Xiao Yan
}} Yao Yan (by Yun Yun) 3rd Master Xiao-Yan-Zi (by his brothers) Flame Emperor (TGR Novel) Little Clan Leader Boss Xiao Yan Sect Leader Xiao Yan Xiao Sect Leader Junior Pavilion Chief |Status = Alive |species = Human |age = 15 (Start) |gender = Male |Hair Color = Black (Light Novel) |Eye Color = Pitch Black (Light Novel) |spouse = Medusa (Wife) Xiao Xun Er (Wife) |family = Xiao Chen (Ancestor) Xiao Xuan (Ancestor) Xiao Lin (Grandfather) Xiao Zhan (Father) Gu Wenxin (Mother) Xiao Li (Older Brother) Xiao Ding (Older Brother) Xiao Mei (Cousin) Xiao Ning (Cousin) Xiao Yu (Cousin) Xiao Qing (Cousin) Xiao Xiao (Daughter with Cai Lin) Xiao Lin(Gu Lin)(Son with Xun Er) |master = Yao Lao |disciple = You Quan (First disciple in name) |allies = Yao Lao You Quan Yun Yun Xiao Xun(Childhood Friends) Ya Fei Hai Po Dong Xiao Yi Xian Medusa Qing Ling Nalan Yanran Zi Yan Di Mo Zi Yi Xian Tian Huo |Magical Beast = Xiao Hong (Red Wolf) (Manhua Only) Bai Cai (Seven Colored Sky-Swallowing Serpent) |Dou Ranks = Dou Di |Element = Fire (Domain) Wood |occupation = Xiao Sect Leader Xiao Family Leader Alchemist 9th (Soul Di State) tier Alchemist Boulder Sect Leader and Founder Student at Jia Nan Academy Champion at Pill Tower Grand Pill Competition Junior Sect Leader at Falling Star Pavillion Elder at Small Pill Tower Junior Chief/Chief/Spiritual leader of Sky Mansion Alliance |affiliation = Xiao Family Alchemist Guild Jia Nan Academy Boulder Sect Xiao Sect Yan Alliance Falling Star Pavillion Sky Mansion Alliance |Home = Wu Dan City, Jia Ma Empire Earth (previous Life) |light novel = Chapter 1 |manhwa = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |name = |Alchemist Ranks = 10th Tier Alchemist (can refine Di state pill if he wants to) Di-State Soul |Manhua = Chapter 01 |Light Novel = Chapter 01 |Also Known as = |continent = Dou Qi Continent|country = Jia Ma Empire|city = Wu Tan City|Qi Method = Flame Mantra|height = 198 cm|Titles = Flame Emperor (The Great Ruler) |physique = Three Thousand Star Constitution|bloodline = Dou Di Bloodline|love interest = Yun Yun|friends = Zi Yan Yi Xian|enemies = Han Feng Hall of Souls|Receptarier Ranks = Tier Di}} Xiao Yan is the main protagonist of Battle Through the Heavens, and reincarnated from Earth, but the author did not give information about his life on Earth. He was once hailed as a genius as a child but was called trash ever since Yao Lao resided in the ring his mother gave to him before she died. He then later sets out on a journey to become stronger. At first, his goal was just to be able to defeat Nalan Yanran, but his final goal has risen much higher as his enemies are at the top of the "food-chain" and he realizes he will have to surpass them. His aim is to reach Dou Di ( Battle God ), which is the highest rank. Appearance Light Novel Xiao Yan is a handsome young man with a black hair and pitch black eyes. Manhua Xiao Yan has dark blue hair, blue eyes, and is considered handsome by some. He has a lean, muscular body from his intense training and ingestion of pills. His appearance changes when Yao Lao's spirit controls his body. His hair becomes much longer, the color fades from blue into white and his eyes turn red as well as a barely noticeable raise in height. Personality Light Novel There was a ruthlessness in his bones that would chill people. These kinds of people were fine if you did not provoke them. Once you did, they would be like a wounded hungry wolf in the desert who would stare intently at you, waiting for the moment when you became relaxed Back then, just because of the humiliation from Nanlan Yanran canceling the engagement, Xiao Yan could abandon the comfortable life in his clan, clench his teeth tightly and fight with Magic Beasts in the mountain range, bear the loneliness and isolation in the desert and endure tough training for three years. If he could he be so ruthless to himself, just think about how he’s like to his enemies. At the bottom of Xiao Yan’s heart, he had never thought himself as a good person who had a heart of gold. Giving some water to an injured stranger in the desert was his greatest bottomline. If someone wanted him to protect and escort them out of the desert, then he could only say sorry. His novel counter part retains the thirst for adventure, indomitable will and even devil-may-care attitude. However, he is also much more ruthless and even feared in the light novel. This is proven many times later on in the light novel as shown when people who were far stronger than him immediately adopted a very wary and even cautious nature when suddenly forced to contend with Xiao Yan. Xiao Yan also appears to be someone who is more than capable in killing in cold blood and is not one to give mercy to the enemies in the light novel. If he perceives an enemy would become a great hindrance in the future he has been shown to go to great lengths to eliminate them. Towards those who abandoned him in his years of hardship, Xiao Yan never went back to being close with them. He knew that those that suddenly became respectful and friendly to him because of his reborn talent would act like a cold stranger the moment he loses his talent. This kind of backstab, experiencing it once was enough. A dragon had scales which could not be touched. Those who did so would incur its wrath. Xiao Yan’s untouchable scale was undoubtedly Xun Er who had placed all her thoughts on him from when they were young. As an alpha male, he really did not wish to rely on woman’s name to swagger around triumphantly. Xiao Yan wasn’t a cold-hearted person. Towards enemies, he might have been able to be cold-hearted. However, to normal people or those that he knew, he was extremely kind and this personality of his allowed him to have quite a few friends and experts gathering around him. People like Hai Bodong, Little Fairy, Queen Medusa to even the Tian Huo zun-zhe all felt this. Those who were cold hearted to even their friends would have trouble getting others to treat them genuinely. This point was part of Xiao Yan’s charm. Although Xiao Yan might appear gentle on the surface, the pride within his heart was quite great. It would be alright if one treated him politely. However, if one were to display a mocking enmity, the attitude that the person would receive would likely not be good. Manhua In the manhua, Xiao Yan's personality reflects that of strong-willed person with an equally powerful sense of determination. It is because of this stubbornness to never give up, even in the most extreme of odds against him that has allowed him to prevail time and time again. One such example being the time he faced with Bai Ya, an opponent who far exceeded his capabilities at the time. This strong sense of pride, sometimes bordering on even sheer recklessness, has earned him respect from powerful figures all around. Examples include his teacher, Yao Lao, Hai Po Dong, Yun Yun and even the aloof Ling Ying (from the light novel). His character is also quite comical in the manhua as he is shown to be immature and greedy in some circumstances (to humorous effect). Xiao Yan deeply loves his family and is very loyal to them, even to the ones that humiliated him when he lost his Dou Qi. In the past he was quite full of himself for being a genius however in the three years of him being taunted and treated badly he became very mature and developed quite a sharp tongue and a calm mind, even under pressure. He is quite ruthless if someone were to bully someone else or they were gonna harm someone dear to him. If someone were to try and kill him or someone he cares about then, he will have no qualm about killing them. He also has a thirst for adventure and risk. If it was not for Nalan Yanran humiliating him and his family he would have quite a lazy personality. He is shown to not lust after any women, which is unlike many other males in the series. This is a result of his maturing during his drop from prodigy to trash and developing strong self-control. Background Xiao Yan is someone that reincarnated from earth. Xiao Yan is third son of the leader of the Xiao Clan, Xiao Zhan. History Xiao Yan is a genius that is considered by the people in his clan and town appeared once in a thousand years. At age of 10 years, he became a Dou Zhe, the youngest known in history of Jia Ma empire. However, after receiving a ring from his mother shortly before she disappeared he mysteriously lost his Dou Qi and was reduced to 3rd stage Dou Qi. This led to him being abandoned by almost all of the people who once praised him for his genius. The loss of his abilities caused him to be re-labeled as trash. He was arranged to be married to Nalan Yanran before birth, as their grandfathers were very good friends. Nalan Yanran however, didn't see Xiao Yan as a worthy person for her, outright rejected him and thus creating a very strong motivation for Xiao Yan to get stronger, at least in 3 years. After being rejected, Yao Lao had awaken from his slumber and asked if Xiao Yan wanted to be his apprentice. After he help Xiao Yan get to the ninth pre Dou Zhe stage, both of them left town and go to train in the Magical Beast Mountain. Yao Lao intended for Xiao Yan to ascend to from a Dou Zhe to a Dou Shi. While there, he obtained his Beast flame. Plot Volume 1 After being considered as a genius and praised by the whole clan, Xiao Yan's cultivation falls to 3-Star Dou Disciple. Xiao Yan faces with the treatment which is fully opposite to one while he was genius. His clan members took distance from him, mocked and insulted him but the only light in life of this young man was a girl named Xiao Xun Er. With her strong background and peerless talent, she supported him all the time. Troubles never come alone so Xiao Yan faces with his fiancee, Nalan Yanran who comes to Xiao Clan and under the complusion of the Misty Cloud Sect, she forces Xiao Clan to break the engagement between Xiao Yan and her. Xiao Yan is furious because his father is ashamed in front of the whole clan. He and Nalan Yanran make a Three Year Agreement where they will face after three years in Misty Cloud Sect and decide their fates. Xiao Yan meets with Yao Lao and discovers he is the real reason of his fall of cultivation and of course he is happy because he finds out he can cultivate Dou Qi. He accepts a man in spiritual form named Yao Lao as his teacher. Yao Lao also decides to groom him as an alchemist. Xiao Yan with the help of many medicines and pills regains his cultivation even with faster pace than before when he was deemed as great talent. During the Coming of Age Ceremony, Xiao Yan shows his strength in front of whole clan and announces he is back. He regains face for his father who was for years under the suppresion of elders who saw Xiao Yan as a waste. There is happy people because of Xiao Yan's comeback but there is also ones who once distanced theirself from Xiao Yan like Xiao Mei and who will never gain a chance to have good relationship with Xiao Yan as before. Xiao Yan helps his clan by acting as a mysterious alchemist and comes in contact with Ya Fei of Primer Auction House. She recongnized Xiao Yan but never tells his secret to anyone else. They established great cooperation and Primer Auction House taking in consideration alchemist behind Xiao Yan, helps Xiao Yan to deal with Jia Lie Clan. After Xiao Yan arranges everything inside the clan, he goes out of the Wu Tan City in order to train hard for upcoming challenge against Nalan Yanran. Volume 2 Xiao Yan manages to successfully enter the Jia Nan Academy but because of the Three Year Agreement, he asks for one year of absence from Jia Nan Academy. After enduring twenty rounds against instructor Ruo Ling, Xiao Yan get his one year of absence. The first location where he came to train was Magic Beast Mountain Range where he meets with Fairy Doctor... Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Volume 15 Volume 16 Manhua The Divorce, Meeting Yao Lao and The Return of a Genius Xiao Yan's fiancée, Nalan Yanran and Elder Ge Ye from the Yun Lan Sect arrived at the Xiao family household to announce the cancellation of the engagement between her and Xiao Yan that was decided by Nalan Yanran's grandfather when she was little due to Xiao Yan suddenly losing his talent and turning from genius to trash in an instant three years ago, much to the anger of Xiao Yan's father, Xiao Zhan. Xiao Yan, feeling his pride was wounded, stabbed his chest through Nalan Yanran's sword but was alive due to the sword not piercing his heart. Xiao Yan realized that he was not to die today and declared a divorce of Nalan Yanran. Nalan Yanran, frustrated, agreed to accept Xiao Yan's divorce if he could beat her on the Yun Lan Mountain three years after this day. She and Ge Ye then left, after which Xiao Yan collapses due to the lost blood from the stab wound. When Xiao Yan recovered and woke, he heard the servants guarding him mock him and wished him be dead. Xiao Yan exclaimed that he never expected a former genius would fall to the extent that even mere servants can mock him. Xiao Yan held out the ring left to him by his late mother, stating that it was the only thing it could truly call his own. Suddenly, a person began talking from inside the ring, surprising Xiao Yan. The person, or ghost, was Yao Lao and he asked Xiao Yan if he wanted more power. Xiao Yan dismissed this as a dream and went to visit his mother's grave and apologized due to being unable to fulfill the hopes she placed on him when he was young. He declared that he will not suffer the same humiliation a second time and Yao Lao appeared again at this. He told Xiao Yan that he was the reason that Xiao Yan lost his Dou Qi three years ago, as he was in the ring secretly absorbing his Dou Qi to gather enough energy to wake up from his "deep slumber". Xiao Yan threw the ring away in a fit of anger, and later cries out in regret because he threw the only thing his mother left him. However, the ring returned, and Yao Lao commended his temper. Xiao Yan then confronts Yao Lao, accusing him as the one who took away his talent and made him suffer all the humiliation over the years. Yao Lao told him that he can return his powers to him, and when Xiao Yan expressed disbelief, Yao Lao pulled out his essence flame, the Bone Chilling Flame, to prove his powers. Xiao Yan then told Yao Lao that he will forgive Yao Lao taking away his Dou Qi if he could help him break through to 7th stage Dou Practitoner, threatening to throw the ring away if he refused. Yao Lao offered to teach Xiao Yan the arts of a alchemist, which Xiao Yan, though initially did not believe, accepts and declared Yao Lao as his master. Yao Lao then told the impatient Xiao Yan to buy ingredients for an elixir. To gather the expensive materials, Xiao Yan took Xun 'Er on a shopping trip in the marketplace. Xun 'Er agreed to lend Xiao Yan a thousand coins, which Xiao Yan used to buy the ingredients, bargaining with the merchants in the process. Xun 'Er then ran away because she was angry at Xiao Yan abandoning her to find the materials in the marketplace, much to the puzzlement of Xiao Yan. Then, Jia Lie Ao arrived at the marketplace and attempted to hit on Xun 'Er by giving her a bracelet with a monster core on it. Realizing that the monster core was one of the items Xiao Yan needed, Xun 'Er let down her pride to take it, but was stopped by Xiao Yan who arrived and gave her a bracelet he bought, a bracelet Xun 'Er liked and wanted before, which Xun 'Er happily accepted. Jia Lie Ao, angry, proceeded to attack Xiao Yan, which was stopped by the head of security of the Xiao family territories. Jia Lie Ao then began to mock Xiao Yan about the mishap with Nalan Yanran, but Xiao Yan did not fight Jia Lie Ao over his provocations. Xiao Yan tricked Jia Lie Ao and his associates by stating a man Jia Lie Ao beat up before was a servant of the Xiao family, and Jia Lie Ao was forced to leave lest a declaration of war is made. Xiao Yan then found the core and a piece of metal with a Dou Qi skill inside, the latter mistaken for a regular piece of scrap metal. Knowing this, Xiao Yan bought the core and the scrap metal. Yao Lao revealed that the hidden Dou Qi skill was Vacuum Palm, a Xuan Class Low Lever skill, which Yao Lao dismissed as useless but Xiao Yan greatly revered. Yao Lao then used the materials Xiao Yan bought to create the Elixir of Foundation Spirits, an elixir capable of increasing his power quickly. Xiao Yan was then told by his father that the Coming-Of-Age Ceremony of the Xiao Clan is starting in six months instead of a year, a scheme by the other Xiao Clan elders to force Xiao Yan out of the clan, and Xiao Yan realized that the elixir his master made for him may not be enough to increase his strengh to his original level in time. However, Xiao Yan declared he would not give up and will make the other clan members recognize his strength. On the way of returning from taking several skill scrolls, Xiao Yan witnessed a duel between Xun 'Er and his cousin, Xiao Ning, who was the child of the first elder of the Xiao Clan, which Xun 'Er wins easily. Seeing Xiao Yan, Xiao Ning began to mock him of losing his talent and hiding behind the powerful Xun'Er, and declaring that Xiao Yan was not worth Xun 'Er and that he will make Xiao Yan die of embarrassment at the Coming-Of-Age Ceremony, to which Xiao Yan replies that he looks forward to it. In the mountains, Xiao Yan begged Yao Lao to teach him a powerful skill, to which Yao Lao reluctantly obliges: the Xuan-Class Higher Level skill Octane Blast, which would become his signature move later on. Xiao Yan then undergoes hellish training with Yao Lao, in which the latter constantly blasts him with Dou Qi to train Xiao Yan's physical toughness to master the new move. When Yao Lao calls for rest, Xiao Yan refused, stating that he will make the ones who looked down on him repent. Yao Lao then continues the training throughout the night, stating that Nalan Yanran has awakened a monster by challenging Xiao Yan's pride with the cancellation of the engagement. Two months later, Xiao Yan had to buy new ingredients to make the Elixir of Foundation Spirits that was used up. Xiao Yan, too embarrassed to borrow money from Xun 'Er again, hatched a plan to auction lower-quality elixirs made by Yao Lao anonymously in exchange for the ingredients at the Miteer Auction House. There he met Mister Clooney, who was astonished that an alchemist of such skill was in town. The auction was held by the niece of Clooney, Ya Fei, that was curious about the anonymous alchemist. After the elixir and other items were auctioned off, Ya Fei brought in a Xuan-Class Higher Level skill Wind Swirl, which Yao Lao remarks as useless and told Xiao Yan that he would show him a true powerful skill when he had become stronger. Items * Heavy Xuan Ruler * Sea’s Core Vest * Serene Sea Storage Ring * Ten Thousand Beast Cauldron * Bone Flame Ring * Northern King * Heavenly Tomb Trivia * At 4 he started practicing, and at 10 he achieved the 9th stage Dou Zhi Li. At 11 he broke the 10th stage Dou Zhi Li barrier and condensed his Dou Zhi Qi Zu successfully. He became the youngest Dou Zhe in the clan since the past 100 years. * He was reborn into the Xiao Family. * On his finger was a black ring of simple design. The material used to make it was unknown. On it were some markings as well. This was the only present his late mother gave to him before she passed. He started wearing it since the age of 4 and even, 10 years later, he was still wearing. It was a precious gift from his mother and Xiao Yan treasured it dearly. * Though his Dou Zhi Qi was only 3rd stage, his spiritual awareness was akin to that of a 5 star Dou Zhe, perhaps even better. * He fed young Amethyst Winged Lion with laxatives. * Xiao Yan felt heartache by spilling Amethyst Essence so he licked it from the floor. * While he was in Tager Desert he trained by burying head into the hot sand just like an ostrich. * On the night after Xiao Yan had arrived in Rock Desert City, Xiao Yan, who had never touched liquor made an exception and went happily to a liquor stall with Xiao Ding and Xiao Li. * Back then, his persistence on training during the three years in which he had been regarded as a useless person had caused Xiao Yan to stabilize his training foundation until it was extremely firm. Only with this starting point, which was as stable as a rock, could Xiao Yan have the opportunity to continue advancing, building a towering strength which could cause others to be shocked. * His brothers are very protective of him and left the clan to protect him. * When he was 3 he broke a precious vase. * When he was 4 he was peeking at the love letter that Xiao Li was writing to Xiao Lei. * When he was 5 he rubbed chili powder on to Xiao Ding underpants. * Yan Xiao which was his fake name is just his real name flipped backward. * His spirit is quite strong due to the fact that he was reincarnated and with a strong spirit this meant that he can absorb Dou Qi quick fast and in vast amount. This is the cause for his growth. * Xiao Yan always liked to refine medicinal pills in his best condition. Being in his best condition allowed his Spiritual Perception and his degree of flame control to be in their peak states. If he refined medicinal pills at such a moment, it was undoubted that his success rate would reach its highest level. * The Xiao Yan who was holding the Heavy Xuan Ruler was not frightening. The unarmed and barehanded Xiao Yan was a true fighting machine. * He likes to pinch Xiao Xun cheeks. * His name Yan means fire which represent the phoenix that will rises from the ashes which mean he will never give up. * In the light novel he has a habit of brushing his nose. * In the light novel he entered rank 8 and 9 pre Dou Zhe when he was asleep. * Even though officially he is a 2nd Rank Alchemist, he has the ability to create high level pills. * Xiao Yan was reincarnated from Earth * His first official wife was Medusa but he threw a big wedding for both Medusa (Cai Lin) and Xiao Xun. * Regardless of how great one’s talent was, there was a limit to one’s ability. It was impossible for someone to split one’s attention to do other things while focusing on training. While his strength had reached such a stage, his alchemist skill had also reached a level that an ordinary person had difficulty achieving. This was an unbelievable thing from many people’s point of view. The reason was that just any single one of the two would exhaust an incredible amount of effort from a person. If one were able to truly rely on oneself to reach such a stage in both areas, it was likely that the person could only be described by the word ‘monster.’ * If one were to talk about it, Xiao Yan could be also considered to possess a body that contained two elemental affinities, fire and wood. Of course, the fire affinity formed the majority of his constitution while wood was only present in a small amount. This was the case for every single alchemist since this was the requirement. A two elemental affinity constitution was not very suitable for training because the elements were not pure. It was still alright for a constitution like that of Xiao Yan. The wood affinity only occupied a small part of his body. * Xiao Yan’s bloodline strength is the merger of the Xiao clan’s bloodline, the Gu clan’s bloodline, and the Dragon Phoenix’s bloodline. Light Novel VS Manhua * In the light novel, the first potion Xiao Yan made without the help of Yao Lao was an aphrodisiac. When Xiao Yan was being nurtured by Yun Yun she accidentally put this aphrodisiac in the fish she cooked. Xiao Yan and Yun Yun almost had sex because of Yun Yun's loss of control due to her Dou Qi being sealed. Xiao Yan loses his first kiss to Yun Yun during this time. * In the manhua it never really stated who Xiao Yan was in his past life however in the light novel it states "In his past life, Xiao Yan was a mediocre, average commoner. Wealth, fame and beauty seemed to run parallel to his life, never intersecting it." this suggest that in the past Xiao Yan was neither famous or rich as he was just an average person. * In the light novel its officially stated that he wore the ring that contained Yao Lao at the age of 4 and Yao Lao started absorbing Xiao Yan Dou Qi at the age of 12. * In the light novel he had a whole year to prepare for the coming of age ceremony while in the manhua he only had 6 months. However like the manhua he only needed 6 months to reach the 7th rank however reaching the 8th rank took a lot longer. * In the light novel, he didn't get robbed when he first entered black horn territory ,in fact Yao Lao told him that this place is not a place where kindness and mercy exist, only those with enough ruthlessness and resolve can survive here, and Xiao Yan agreed wholeheartedly. * He started acting more flirty with Ya Fei after they became business partners and even defended her honor more than once. This left Nalan Yanran in shock as she thought he had a cold attitude towards her because of his personality. * Even though he was cold to Nalan Yanran as Yan Xiao, he was a bit shocked on seeing her interact closely with Liu Ling. Liu Ling initially thought him as an opponent for Nalan Yanran's affection and tried to best him in the Alchemist Competition. After finding out his true identity, he was pleased as Xiao Yan would never hold out any feelings for Nalan Yanran. * In the manhua, the people who gathered for the Three Year Tournament identified that Xiao Yan was Yan Xiao due to the use of the Heavenly Flame. In the light novel, they found out because of the method for using the Purple Flame(He uses a Danwan created using the Heaven Swallowing Python's Saliva and Amethyst Essence and spits the flame onto his hand). * Unlike the manhua, Nalan Jie and Jia Lao did not help him escape Jia Ma Empire. Xiao Yan is even irritated at Nalan Jie especially after everything he promised Xiao Yan for helping him remove the Searing Poison. * Using the Three-Line Green Spirit Pill, he promoted from Dou Shi to Da Dou Shi. However, he could not fully absorb the full effects of the pill. After the battle with Yun Shan, he increased his Da Dou Shi rank by two stars using the pill's leftover energy on Yao Lao's advice. * The shift in Xiao Yan's personalities between light novel and manhua is quite significant. However, this is a noticeable trend in most light novel which were later adapted on to become manhua. The most common speculation as to why this is so is because xianxia light novels tend to portray practitioners and the world they live in as a very harsh one (where strength equals might and trickery plus deception the key way to overcoming opponents many times one's own strength). Manhua's however are usually tended for a younger audience and hence why a character's violence and actions are sometimes toned down, maybe even skipped altogether. * Xiao Yan is mentioned and is the 'Flame Emperor' in the light novel The Great Ruler, one of the top powerhouses in the Great World where thousands of planes intersect in the centre and only the strongest whom reached the apex of their plane (world) can ascend to it. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Male Category:Jia Nan Academy Category:Human Category:Dou Di Category:Characters Category:Alchemists Category:Xiao Clan Category:Pan's Gate Category:Yan Alliance Category:Falling Star Pavilion Category:Pill Tower Category:Sky Mansion Alliance